A Noite Depois Daquela
by FireCracker's Girl
Summary: Pensamentos e ações de Ella Simms, de Melrose Place 2.0, após o episódio piloto.


A Noite Depois Daquela

**Classificação:** 17 anos (Rating: M) **Tamanho:** Curta. **Status:** Completa **Idioma:** Português (Brasil)

**Resumo: **Basicamente, os pensamentos (e ações) de Ella Simms após o episódio piloto de Melrose Place 2.0

**Disclaimers: **Não, infelizmente, Ella Simms não me pertence. Infelizmente. Ela é só um personagem e pertence a CW.

Fic femmeslash. Naquele esquema de "não curte, não leia."

Não é como se eu não estivesse mal pela Sidney.. Ok, é claro que não importa muito pra mim, já que foi uma vadia comigo, mas.. Sério, eu me importo. E, além de acordar com um corpo boiando na piscina do Melrose Place, ainda tem todo aquele lance do casamento do Jonah. Meu Deus, como as pessoas apaixonadas são insanas.

Mas eu realmente me preocupo com todos eles. Afinal, eu não sou uma vaca sem coração, apesar de tentar me parecer com isso às vezes. Mas o que eu poderia fazer agora? Ficar em casa olhando pra foto da Sidney naquele memorial realmente não vai ajudar nem a eles nem a mim.

O que realmente _me _ajuda nesse momento? Alguma bebida com alto teor alcoólico e.. aquela morena olhando pra mim. Deus, eu realmente não queria ter que dormir sozinha essa noite.

–

Me levanto e troco mais um olhar significativo com ela. É divertido ver como ela pensa que está no controle, me seduzindo, quando na verdade sou eu quem faço isso o tempo todo.

Saio do bar, indo até o carro. Entro e deixo a porta do carona aberta. _É, eu sei que ela vem atrás de mim._

Em dois minutos ela passa pelo carro. Entra e sorri novamente para mim. Seguro seu queixo e a trago pra perto de mim. Ela ameaça abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas desiste, quando eu me aproximo, passando a minha mão em torno do pescoço dela. _Não, eu não quero conversar. Nós podemos apenas nos beijarmos logo?_

Colo minha boca na dela, provando o beijo. Deslizando a língua na dela. _Hm, bom. Eu consigo quase esquecer todo o mundo ao redor._ Minha mão sobe pela nuca dela, por entre o seu cabelo.

A dela desce pela linha do meu pescoço, as pontas dos seus dedos provocando arrepios pela minha espinha. Agora, definitivamente, eu não lembro de mais nada ao meu redor. Melrose Place pode ser deixado de lado essa noite.

–

No espaço entre um beijo e outro, aspiro o cheiro bom que exala dela. Levo a boca ao pescoço dela, beijando, mordiscando. Suas mãos descem pelos lados do meu corpo, e uma delas atrevidamente entra por debaixo do meu vestido, e embaixo dele não há mais nenhuma barreira para os seus dedos, que me penetram deliciosamente. Sua outra mão explora todo meu corpo, desliza pelo meu colo, aperta minha coxa. Deito minha cabeça no banco do carro, puxando a deliciosa desconhecida para cima de mim. Ela sussurra em meu ouvido. _"Vamos para a sua casa."_ Argh. Droga. Casa. A consciência dos fatos ocorridos volta com um peso enorme. Eu ainda sinto os dedos dela dentro de mim, sua língua deslizando pelo meu pescoço, mas não consigo mais me segurar àquilo.

_Eu.. hm, eu não quero ter que ir pra casa hoje. Aonde você mora?_

Ela me diz o endereço, novamente com aquele sorriso superior. Eu deveria estar no controle aqui. _Ella, o que diabos está acontecendo com você? _A desconhecida se afasta, esperando. Limpo os pensamentos, ligo o som e dirijo o mais rápido possível, com ela indicando o caminho. Da porta do apartamento à cama, as roupas são tiradas rapidamente. Paro um segundo para perceber o ambiente ao redor, e ela novamente está com o controle. Caio na cama com ela por cima de mim. Entre beijos, cravo as unhas na sua cintura. Fico por cima. Exploro o corpo dela com as mãos. Seus gemidos, leves, me arrepiam. Aumentam a vontade e o desespero com que a penetro. Ao gozar, gemendo alto, seu olhar encontra o meu. _Vá para o inferno, Sidney. _Tudo o que eu preciso, essa noite, está aqui.

_Vem. Eu quero você. Agora._

E ela vem. Não me importo com o controle, com o "não se entregue", nada. Apenas deixo ela guiar meu corpo ao orgasmo. Uma, duas, três vezes. _Cara, como é bom me sentir fora de controle essa noite._ Deixo meu corpo relaxar na cama, sentindo os beijos suaves dela no meu rosto.

_Você disse que não queria ir pra casa hoje. Algum problema? O que aconteceu?_

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Só quero.. esquecer. Daqui a pouco eu preciso ir embora._

Me levanto e começo a me trocar. Ela acompanha todos os meus movimentos com os olhos, mas isso não me incomoda. Ao terminar, paro diante dela, em pé. Ela se ajoelha sobre a cama e me beija novamente. Me afasto devagar, passando as pontas dos dedos pela sua cintura. Penso em dizer alguma coisa. Mas o que? _Obrigada por salvar minha noite._ Saio e encosto a porta. Melrose Place estará um pouco mais suportável agora.


End file.
